ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
La Unidad
When the cartels first expanded into Bolivia, local law enforcement didn't have the resources or manpower to be effective. In response, the President created the Special Operations Division, La Unidad. After months of bloody fighting, Unidad's leader Major General Baro made peace with the cartel by saying that they will look the other way if the cartel didn't kill any more of their people. La Unidad is a military force, formed with the strongest and most aggressive agents of Bolivia’s military, whose original objective was to drive the Santa Blanca Cartel away. However, when they were corrupted and joined forces with the cartel instead of working to expel them, Unidad multiplied the degree of violence across the country; its operations turning villages into war zones. Entire provinces became no man’s lands, and chaos spread. Today, as the collaboration between the government and the cartel led to the creation of the narco-state, Unidad oversees and monitors the cartel’s operations and controls the local population to fight off the Rebellion. A precarious peace emerged between the cartel and Unidad, one that a single spark of violence could turn into war. The Unidad military force’s main objectives are to repress the Rebellion and to keep the Santa Blanca Cartel in check. Their deadly arsenal and overall hostility make them one of the country’s most dangerous threats. Unidad has spread its influence all over the country through different types of infrastructures, such as outposts that are present in most provinces to control the local area’s rebel activities and drug production. To stay in control of the country’s civilian and rebel population, Unidad uses a large array of vehicles, including off-road buggies, AMVs, APCs, and military bikes. Unidad truly dominates the airspace. With gunships, transports, and special operations helicopters, they patrol the world with an omniscient presence. Dark Money Unidad's main role is to protect the President's secret. This includes assassinating whistleblowers, journalists, snitches, or anyone who could reveal the truth. They also collect payments from the cartels. Most of it goes to high-level politicians in the President's cabinet, but it's also used to bribe customs officials, journalists, and local police. The Secret Additionally, Unidad keeps an eye on the cartels, making sure they don't attack each other. But it also means ensuring the cartels keep their end of the bargain - keeping cocaine out of Bolivia, and never allowing anyone to find out what's really happening. Border Control Last but not least is border control. Since Unidad is fully in charge, it isn't difficult to restrict visitors or keep them separated. The problem comes when high-profile visitors arrive, like politicians or documentary crews. That's usually when "accidents" happen. Conspiracy of Silence Civilians avoid Unidad as much as they can because nothing ever gets investigated. Even making a report is dangerous. It's common knowledge that Unidad works with the cartels, but no one dares to admit it. They control people with fear. But they're quieter than the Santa Blanca cartel. People go missing, and are never found. Corruption and tensions with the cartel After peace was made corruption ran rampant in Unidad. Officers would be paid to do the cartels work and others would use the cartel as informants. Eventually, tensions between the cartel and Unidad began to get hot. General Baro attempted to persuade the government to take action but politicians on Side of the Cartel had it stopped. The Ghosts managed to get the general on their side and got him to help them fight the cartel. The corruption problem had gotten out of control to the point where Unidad began to resemble a criminal organization much like Santa Blanca but much worse than them. Unlike Santa Blanca, Unidad has the resources of a modern military and the power of total control over the whole region. The corruption erroded Unidad to the point of borderline collapse. Numerous commanders have more power than they should, and there are plenty of examples. El Comandante, a lieutenant, is not a high ranking officer. But, due to his ties with Santa Blanca, wields the power of a "legend". This increases Unidad's criminal reputation greatly. Bases Unidad has many bases spread about Bolivia these include: *M.O.B. Jaguar: Main operating base of Unidad *M.O.B. Condor: Main heliport and airfield *F.O.B. Armadillo: This riverine base controls the eastern border of Itacua Fallen Ghosts In the second DLC, La Unidad makes an alliance with a mercenary group called Los Extranjeros to eliminate CIA agents in Bolivia after a data leak compromised their operations in Bolivia. Unidad provided men to the group to carry out their dirty work and looked the other way as the mercenary group ravaged Bolivia and restarted the Cocaine production left behind by the Santa Blanca Cartel. An Unidad officer was bribed by the mercenary group to allow the group to carry out the cocaine production and chaos in the region. Variants Veteran Rifleman Sniper Heavy Gunner Notes *La Unidad, if alerted, will hunt the Ghosts until they escape their search. At alert level 1, a Unidad pickup will be dispatched to investigate the last known position of the disturbance. If it escalates to Alert level 2, a Unidad Armored SUV will take its place and if that proves insufficient to stop the threat (the Ghosts). Then the alert level will increase to Level 3, attack helicopters (AH-6 Little Birds) will be dispatched to hunt and kill the threat. Finally, at alert level 4, all aircraft will be replaced with LAV III IFVs (Infantry Fighting Vehicles) & AH-1W SuperCobra "Whiskey Cobra" gunships armed with rockets. *La Unidad's 'La Unión Es La Fuerza' in english translation is 'Union is Strength'. *Despite the in-game lore depicting La Unidad and the Santa Blanca Cartel having a somewhat mutual relationship, they will still fight each other outside of scripted events if any kind of "disturbance of the peace" occurs, and they will open fire upon each other, making them a helpful distraction in a tight situation, especially if it's a Unidad Aircraft (just make sure they're targeting the cartel, not the Ghosts). *Unidad infantry can be easily recognized by their black camouflage armor, but in lowlight locations (especially at night), spotting a single Unidad grunt can be difficult without the use of night/thermal vision or drones. *Unidad Bases are arguably the hardest outposts to infiltrate as they will always have a jammer and SAM Site(s), along with a varying amount of sniper posts. Although, some of these bases hold a Weapon, Weapon Accessory, and/or Skill Points, making it worth breaking into. *Unidad Infantry is armed with R5 RGP's with digital scopes while the snipers are armed with MSR's. *La Unidad may be inspired by the real life UTARC unit, a unit of Bolivian military police, which was disbanded in 2009 after numerous allegations of extreme brutality. They were known for wearing ballistic masks and were taken down specifically after allegations of them opening fire on journalists who were recording a "botched arrest". *La Unidad may also be inspired by the Bolivian Unidad Móvil Policial para reas Rurales [UMOPAR, or Mobile Police Unit for Rural Areas], a special counter-narcotics unit of the Bolivian national police that acts with nearly total impunity in rural areas of Bolivia. Known abuses include torturing minors, drownings, severely beating Catholic priests, shooting peasants, and even shooting at Bolivian government agents. Unlike the disbanded UTARC, UMOPAR is still active. It may also be a fusion of both. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'' Category:Military units Category:Organizations